A Chance Encounter
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I wanted to challenge myself, so what better way to do that, than to write a crossover that I never done before, with fictional character, and real life character. This is my first WWE / Harry Potter crossover. I hope you like it because it was fun writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to challenge myself, so what better way to do that, than to write a crossover that I never done before, with fictional character, and real life character. This is my first WWE / Harry Potter crossover. I hope you like it because it was fun writing.**

 **Pairing: Finn Balor (Fergal Devitt) / Hermione Granger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Super Stars of WWE.**

 **A Chance Encounter**

Hermione smiled as she entered the small cafe, needing a nice cup of rasberry icetea to relax, after having such a horrendous day at the Ministry. 'Some people just didn't like change, did they?' She was turning from the cashier, cup in hand, not noticing as she slammed against something solid. Looking up it was a someone, "I'm so sorry." She grabbed some napkins from a near table, and started wiping the mans chest, without much thought.

"Not to worry, Miss, should be glad it was not hot," Assured stranger with a small smile, as he gently placed his hands over her, to stop her from contineuing, "I have a change of shirt in my car, are you alright?"

She blushed as she looked up at him, at how nice he was being, considering a stranger just crashed into him, and poured there drink all over him. She was glad she didn't go with the hot herbal tea like she usually did. She gave a weak smile, "I should be the one asking if you're alright? At least let pay for your drink."

"No need for that," He turned to the counter, and leaned against it, "Hey Mike, can you get another of what this young woman got," he tried not to laugh, at the shock look the woman had, as he handed his card over to the cashier known as Mike. After getting her's, and his drink, he started heading to a table in the corner of the cafe, and set there drinks down, "You can pay me back, but joining me." He reached out his hand towards her, as she slowly approached the table, obviously still embarrassed with herself, "My name is Fergal Devitt, please sit down."

She smiled as she sat across from him, and slowly started to sip her drink, before realizing he still didn't know her name. She took a nervous breath, as she looked at the what now appeared, to be a very handsome man, "I'm Hermione, thank you for being so nice."

"Accidents happen, can't be mad," He held his cup in between his hands, as he leaned across the table, "So what do you do?"

She stared down at her cups, trying to hide another blush, which he was causing as he stared into her eyes with his crystal blue one. "I work for a small part of the government," she half told the truth.

"Do you like your job?" He was either ignoring the way she was blushing, or was enjoying, it was hard to tell as he set his cup down still leaning in towards her.

'You're a bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud, where is your confedence?' She suddenly looked up straight into his eyes, and smiled at him as she leaned against the table to, "It depends on the situation, like today I wish I got into something else, but most days I love my job."

"You're not of Ireland, are you?" He asked with a knowing smile, "If I had to guess, I would say Britain."

"I was born in Britain, but I moved to Ireland after school, because I loved how peacful everything is here," Hermione explained, as she took another sip of her drink, "So what do you do?"

"I work in the entertainment business," He could tell that she didn't recognize him from the start, because most fans normally went speechless, or clingly when seeing him. It was refreshing to just have a regular conversation, with a pretty lady to top it off. "I am currently visiting my family for a couple of weeks, since work keeps me away from my folks."

"That's nice that you're making time to see them, I am sure they miss you. So what type of Entertainer are you?" She leaned back in her seat, and rested her hands on the table, "I don't own a television, so if you're on TV, I wouldn't know."

"I am a wrestler," He answered as if it was no big deal, as he now leaned back against his chair, "I will be in town for two weeks, would you like to grab dinner with me, we could talk some more, Hermione?"

"If you let me pay," She stood to her own feet, and reached for her purse. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Devitt."

"Fergal," Corrected the young man, as he escorted her out of the cafe, to where there was a nice black car park. He walked to the trunk of the car, and reached in grabbing a shirt, and quickly changed in front of his companion, "I will pay for dinner, because you already paid me back, having tea with me just now."

She almost missed what he was saying, because her eyes had locked on his six pack, when he went to change his shirt. She blinked a couple of times, when he waved his hand in front of her, and then noticed the shirt he was wearing, "Finn Balor, is he someone you're a fan of?"

He smirked as he reached her hand, and brought it to his lips, slipping a piece of paper in her palm, "I'll tell you if we go to dinner, call me with a time that is good for you, it was a pleasure meeting you Hermione."

"Fine than we could eat on Saturday, I'll call you with my address," She answered with a smile, and what she could feel a blush.

"Saturday is perfect," He smiled as he got into his car, after watching as she turned to leave, "This should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, it was fun to right.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, or Harry Potter.**

 **A Chance Encounter**

After the war the young witch moved in with Dean, and Seamus, since all three of them lost there parents during the war, and finished there final year of school together. Since Harry, and Ron, went straight to Auror training, she became close to the two best friends, and thought of them as brothers. They moved into Seamus's house house after graduating, and got along real well.

Hermione was crossing her roommates room, who happened to be watching TV in his room, and spotted a familiar face on the screen. "Dean, who is that?"

Her friend smiled as he stared at his TV, "Only the greatest wrestler in the WWE, Finn Balor. Is it too loud?" He went to lower the volume, until his friend shook her head, "Are you alright?"

She walked into the room, and sat on the edge of her friends bed, as she watched the familiar person wrestle, "Finn Balor, what's his real name?"

"I don't know, but this is an old match," Her friend explained, as he sat up next to her, giving her a puzzled look, "I thought you hated watching Tv, that's why we don't have one in the sitting room."

The witch glared at the television, "Why would he lie about his name?"

"Who lied about there name?" A now protective friend asked, as he paused his screen, and looked at his friend, "Did something happen?"

"I bumped into that man at the cafe, and he told me his name was Fergal Devitt, but on there it says his name is Finn Balor," Explained a now confused, and annoyed witch.

"You met him?" A now excited roommate asked, as he stood to his feet, and walked to a poster of a man with paint on his face, "You met this guy right here?"

She didn't recognize him with paint on his face, but she pointed to the screen of him pinning someone, "Don't know about that demon looking guy, but I had tea with that guy right there."

"You have all the luck," Sighed the wizard, as he plopped onto the bed, "Finn Balor, it's just a performing name he goes by, his name might really be Fergal Devitt. Ask Seamus, when he get's home from work, he'll know more about the wrestler."

"I'll ask him when he get's home," She walked to the door, and looked at her friend with a smile, "You guys stay upstairs on Saturday, I don't want him to feel ambushed, if you guys are fans. Just while he come her to pick me up." explained the young woman.

"Why are we staying in our rooms Saturday?" Came the voice of her other roommate, as he came to stand beside the witch, he glanced towards the wizard.

Dean had a wide grin on his face, as he pointed towards the witch, "Our little Mione, she's got a date Saturday, and wants us to stay in the room when he picks her up. By the way what is Finn Balor's real name, Seam?"

"Fergal Devitt," Answered the now confused Irishman, as he looked towards the witch, "Why can't we meet this guy, we need to make sure he's a nice bloke, and-" His expression hardened, as he glared at the witch, "You're not giving that ass Ron, another chance are you?"

"Oh Merlin no, don't even mention that scum to me, after what he did to me," The witch shook her head, trying to rid the thought of her ex-boyfriend.

"She's got a date with, Finn Balor," Answered the darker wizard, still with the wide grin, playing across his face, "and she's afraid we'll go on fanboys meeting him, so wants us to stay in our rooms."

Seamus smiled as he looked at the witch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Lucky for you I made plans to have lunch with Hannah, and Neville for Saturday. He looked towards his best friend, "Dean, you have you're are lessons down the road, with Mrs. Otega."

The witch smiled as she wrapped her arms around the Irishman, and kissed his cheek before running to her room, "You guys are great, thank you." She slammed the door behind her, before throwing herself on her bed.

Seamus looked towards his friend, who was pouting on the bed, "You always give Mrs. Otega lessons on Saturday, why are you pouting?"

"I wanted to meet Finn Balor," Answered the other wizard, as he laid back on the bed, and pushed play on his tv.

"So do I mate, but you know how Hermione feels, when fans come up to her. She just doesn't want him to feel the same way," Explained the Irish wizard, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the screen, "Wander how she met him?"

"She said she said they had tea together," Answered the other young man, "That's all she told me though."

"Oh she ran into him at Mike's cafe?" The Irishman nodded, as if it made perfect since now, "Yeah he goes there when he's home from the road, at least that's what Mike says. They're friends from school, you know."

"No I didn't know that, you failed to share that with me," Grumbled the other wizard, as he started ignoring the other wizard.

Life wasn't fair.

 **Saturday**

Hermione smiled as she looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pear of light faded jeans, with a purple plaid shirt. She had hiking boots on her feet, and her hair was up in a bun. When she called him the night before, he explained that he wanted to take her for a hike, in one of his favorite places which made her happy. She loved going hiking, because it helped to clear her mind of things.

"Hermione, you're date is here!" Dean called from downstairs.

She hurried down the steps, sending her friend a glare, since he was not suppose to be home. She smiled at the man standing in the entryway, as she placed a hand on her roommates shoulder, "This is Dean my roommate, he was on his way to give a lesson," she gently nudged the taller wizard out of the door, "Have fun."

Instead of leaving the wizard turned, and reentered the house, and walked towards the stairs, "She called in sick today, so I am going to be up in my room, so have fun you guys."

"It was nice to meet you, mate," Exclaimed the witch's date, before turning a smile to the woman in front of him, "I see you're all dress for a hike, you look great by the way."

"Thank you, so do you," The witch smiled as she accepted his offered hand, as he lead her to where his car was parked, "Not many girls I know like to hike, or they wear heels when I pick them up, still trying to impress me. It's nice to take someone, who comes prepared." He helped her into his car, before getting in on his side. "So how many roommates do you have?"

"That man you met was Dean, and than my other roommate's name is, Seamus. They're both like my brother, known them since boarding school," Answered the witch, as she studied her own date.

He was wearing a pair of jeans, with black t-shirt with denim coat, and his own hiking shoes. He looked towards her direction, and smiled, "Where almost there."

She returned the smile, as she took in her surrounding, then smiled as she looked in the back seat, "A picnic basket?"

"I thought we'd have a picnic, once we reach our destination," Explained the young man, as he pulled into the parking area, of a national park.

"Can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and please share what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with WWE, and Harry Potter.**

 **A Chance Encounter**

The sun set was beautiful to watch, from where the pair sat on the blanket, both looking over the scene around them. It was breath taking, and the two were hitting it of splendidly, as they sat side by side.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Asked the young man, as he started to put some of the dishes away, making more room for them on the blanket. He scooted closer to her, and wrapped his coat over her shoulders, as she stared straight ahead.

The young woman smiled as she looked at her date, "I come up here often to clear my mind, it's funny how you brought me to the same spot, as to where I normally come."

"Well you know what they say about great minds," Teased Fergal, as he crossed his legs in front of him, and layed back, "I come up here to clear my mind as well."

She mimicked his movement, so she was looking straight above, as the clouds flew by, "It is a great day for a hike."

He reached his hand to grasp hers, and smiled when she accepted it easily, "Especially when you are with someone who appreciates the beauty."

"I agree," Hermione leaned on her side, as she stared at him, "You must get home sick traveling with your job, and having to leave your family here. I got a look at what you do on my friends tv, and I have to say it was impressive."

He smiled as he leaned on his side to face her, and brought a hand to fix the collar of his coat, that she was wearing, "I get home sick sometimes, but I love what I am doing, and I get to see the world at the same time. So was I wearing my paint, or did I look like I do now, only less clothed."

She blushed as she remembered seeing him in just his shorts, and the leather jacket, "You weren't wearing paint, but my roommate has a poster of you with paint on you face. I didn't recognize you as the same person, but now I can recall you're beautiful eyes."

"I think you have beautiful eyes," He whispered, as he leaned in closer to her, sighing as she pulled away.

She sat back up with a blush, not believing she almost allowed him to kiss her, which she couldn't figure out why she didn't, "I am really enjoying my time with you, but I you're only here for another week, and than you'll be gone again."

"Fair enough, Hermione," The wrestler explained, as he sat up beside her, and reached for her hand again, "Maybe on our next date, you'll let me kiss you. I will be back in town in a couple months, so we'll definitely see each other again. As for our second date, I am not doing anything on Tuesday, so maybe we could get breakfast, that you can take me to your favorite place."

She boldly leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss, before pulling back and standing to her feet, "We should start hiking back, before it get's to dark."

"That was a nice surprise, can't wait for our second date," Explained the young man, as he put the blanket in his basket, and took her hand as he lead her down the path.

Today was a fun day.

 **Back Home**

Dean was sitting on the porch, with Seamus, as they waited for there friend to return from her date, smiling as the car pulled up, "She's back."

Seamus smiled as the witch exited, and the car pulled away, probably to her orders, "Not going to let me meet him?"

"You guys could on Tuesday, we're going to breakfast, and than I am bringing him back here for lunch, so you two could properly meet him. I am going to make my Shepard's pie for lunch, and he agreed to hang out with you two, while I prepare the dish." Explained the witch, as she sat between the two wizards.

The darker wizard smiled, as he wrapped his arms around the witch, and kissed her cheek, "So how was the date?"

"It was one of the best ones, that I have ever been on, we went for a hike. Than had a picnic at my favorite spot, which he didn't know about, saying it was his own favorite spot." The witch smiled as she looked at the Irishman, who was looking straight ahead, with a glare on his face, "What's wrong."

"Hannah, and Neville, they told me that Ron's been trying to find out where you live, so he could try to win you back. He showed up today at the Leaky Cauldron, and invited himself to sit with us, took everything within me not to punch him in the face," Explained the Irish wizard, as he squeezed his friends hand, "Make sure you're not alone at work, and Dean, or I will pick you up afterwards. We don't know how far that ass will go, just to get some time with you."

"No arguing either," Exclaimed the darker wizard, as he took her other hand, "Wait for one of us."

"I know there's no way of persuading you otherwise, and I don't really want to be alone with Ron, so I will wait for one of you guys at work," Agreed the witch, as she stood to her feet, and hurried inside the house, after kissing her wizards cheek, "Going to take a nap, I had an exhausting day."

Seamus looked to his best friend, and sighed, "Ron's an ass." He followed the witch into the house, leaving his friend alone.

Dean stared down at his lap, worried about his best sister like friend, thinking of ways to hurt the redhead, "Yeah he is."


End file.
